Rin Rokudo
}} Rin Rokudo (六堂 鈴, Rokudō Rin) was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She was ranked second in the Elite Class. Rin is the self-proclaimed Fastest Outfighter in West Japan (西日本最速のアウトファイター, Nishi Nippon Saisoku no Autofaitā). Upon graduating from Setouchi, Rin officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Kansai's Hyougo Branch. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Rin has short, dark blue hair with blue eyes. When she gets excited her hair will be pointing up, takes the form of cat ears. When training, she prefers the yellow version of the school swimsuit. After the timeskip, Rin now has a tan. Personality Rin is a playful, and energetic person. She claims to be the fastest in west Japan, and tends to show off her ability. She is also rather arrogant. However, she still shows good sportsmanship. Rin also claims that her motto is aiming as high as possible.Chapter 42, page 10 She refers to herself as "僕" (Boku), a boyish pronoun. Background Rin came from Hyougo Prefecture. Just like Hanabi and Mio, Rin has some experience in sports before trying Keijo. Although it's unknown what field she had participated to (either a runner or a diver). Plot Second Exam Arc Rin enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She was temporary ranked at the 2nd place for the exam result,Chapter 21, page 9 and was able to maintain her rank until the final result was released. She eventually was accepted into Setouchi and became a part of the Elite Class. Sweet Room Arc Rin officially appeared in the cafeteria. Where Hanabi Kawai and Kusakai Mio introduced her to Nozomi Kaminashi and her roommates. She greeted Nozomi and claimed to be the fastest in west Japan. Nozomi wondered if she could move fast. As such, Rin demonstrated her speed to Nozomi by showing several butts. Rin asked Nozomi how many butts she showed. Unable to anwer, Rin stated that she showed nine butts at the same time. She vanished from Nozomi's eyesight and moved behind Non Toyoguchi, groping her breasts. She hoped that Nozomi would moved be into the Elite Class.Chapter 42, pages 9-16 Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. Rin got her turn for the first match, where she needed to face against the regular class students, consisting of Kururu Nemoto, Harumi Konishi, and Sayaka Miyata. As the staff stated that they needed one of them to draw the type Land for their race, Rin permitted them to do so, because she didn't want anyone to stay that she won by luck. The Land was later revealed to be "Seesaw". Right after the match started, Sayaka immediately rushed towards Rin.Chapter 44, pages 1-18 Sayaka attacked Rin at high speeds, but Rin was able to react faster and dodged it. Rin was later provoked by Sayaka's statement. While Konishi and Nemoto attacked her together from behind. However, Rin was able to counter them with more hit. They lost their balance and sunk together due to the feature of "Seesaw" Land. Thus Sayaka became the only one remaining opppnent. Rin then prepared and began attacking Sayaka. Rin cornered Sayaka, whereas Sayaka was barely holding on. Sayaka began to lose her balance, while Rin prepared to finish her off. However, Sayaka revealed that she was just acting. Sayaka countered with her technique, "Triple Cyclone", and her last attempt managed to hit Rin.Chapter 45, pages 1-17 Rin then realized that Sayaka was holding back. She began showing her "Butt Gatling" technique, but Sayaka was able to counter all of her attack. Afterwards, Rin managed to corner Sayaka by spamming the same attack, "Butt Gatling". Sayaka began to suffer suffocation due to exert a lot of strength, but she was able to hold her breath for extended periods of time, because she has extra ordinary lung capacity.Chapter 46, pages 1-18 Thirty seconds left before the match ended, Sayaka then used her secret technique, "K-acceleration", to become faster than Rin. Sayaka suddenly teleported behind Rin, and managed to hit her. Rin was later overwhelmed by the "K-acceleration". Angered, Rin released all of her strength. The two released their "Butt Gatling" at the same time. In the end, Sayaka was superior and managed to defeat Rin. Right after her defeat, she recognized Sayaka's skill and congratulated her.Chapter 47, pages 1-17 Sometime later, after Kotone Fujisaki's defeat at the hands of Nozomi Kaminashi, she gave Kotone a towel, while Kotone thanked her. She also asked Kotone if she needed to go to the infirmary, but Kotone refused.Chapter 52, page 3 Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. Rin invited Nozomi to go to the gym, but Nozomi refused. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them. Rin mumbled that the chance to train with an active player was very rare.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, she and the other Outfighters were coached by Miyo Harada, while the Infighters, and Counters were coaced by the other active players.Chapter 58, page 2 Sometime later, both she and Sayaka were defeated by Miyo Harada. she mocked Sayaka by telling her not to cry after losing to a professional player, while Sayaka also mocked her since they both lost.Chapter 59, page 4 On the last day of the trip, she fought Hanabi Kawai in a trial match.Chapter 62, page 5 Later that night, Nozomi Kaminashi invited her to join the dinner party, while also inviting Usagi Tsukishita. On the other hand, Usagi refused but suddenly accepted upon hearing that Mio Kusakai was also present. While heading there, Rin told Nozomi that Usagi was motivated by Mio. Rin also stated that Usagi was always talking about Mio, but at today's lunch she heard that she finally talking about someone else other than Mio. Rin then also told Nozomi that Kukasai was the one who gave Usagi motivation, but Nozomi was the one who showed her how to enjoy fight in Keijo. Shortly after, along with her friends, they were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 5-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of the race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Rin got her turn in the third group, along with Hanabi Kawai, Nozomi Kaminashi, and Saya Kogatana.Chapters 65-66 Setouchi won the first match, but they lost the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. Rin entered the match along with her teammates, facing off against Suruga's third group representatives, consisting of Tae Yokosugi, Midori Morimoto, and Maya Sakashiro, and Hikari Muromachi. As the match started, Rin ambushed Hikari, but was blocked by Midori.Chapter 78, pages 14-17 Rin then teamed up with Hanabi in order to face off against both Midori and Hikari. Later, Hikari stated she would show her "magic trick", suddenly vanishing from their sight before reappearing and ambushing them.Chapter 79, pages 15-18 Despite this, Rin and Hanabi bounced back and tried to counter them, much to their surprise. Rin and Hanabi then got overwhelmed as Hikari continously used her boobs, "Pie the Flash", to blind them while Midori could freely assault them. Hanabi advised Rin that they needed to defeat Hikari first. Rin agreed and asked Hanabi to handle Midori. Rin circled around Hikari at high speeds. Despite this, Hikari was still able to blind her. However, Hikari immediately realized that Rin lost her swimsuit tops. Hikari then noticed that Rin threw away her swimsuit in order to block the sunlight. Since Hikari couldn't blind her for a few seconds, Rin took the advantage and assaulted Hikari with her "Butt Gatling".Chapter 80, pages 1-18 Despite this, Rin and Hanabi were later cornered after Hikari and Midori used their "Hipp Train" technique. Fortunately, they managed to defeat Midori when Saya assisted them. On the other hand, Hikari was defeated by Saya. Later, Rin, Hanabi and Saya tried to assist Nozomi to fight Maya's alter ego, Kaya Sakashiro, who suddenly showed up. However, Kaya could easily overpower the four of them, sinking Saya and lifting Rin in the process. Ambushing Kaya, Hanabi freed Rin. Realizing that the three of them couldn't win against Kaya, Hanabi empowered Nozomi with her "Boob Soul". Rin attempted to attack Kaya once more, but was ultimately defeated.Chapter 84, pages 1-17 Thanks to Nozomi, Setouchi finally won the final match and the eleventh East-West War competition. She was later seen celebrating along with her comrades.Chapter 86 Abilities Rin was ranked second in the Elite Class. She mainly focused on speed, claiming to be the fastest Outfighter in west Japan. Despite this, Hanabi Kawai justifies that she is just the fastest student of Setouchi. Rin's butt.jpg|Rin shows nine butts at the same time. Rin's speciality.jpg|Rin's true ability. Rin's ass gatling.jpg|Rin's signature move. Rin's hip up.jpg|Rin's version of the "Hip Up". Hanabi_and_Rin_attack_Midori.jpg|Rin and Hanabi perform "Double Butt Bridge". Apnea_Butt_Gatling.jpg|Rin uses "Breathless Butt Gatling". Rin%26Sayaka_attacks_Naki_with_Double_Butt_Gatling.jpg|Rin and Sayaka perform double "Butt Gatling". SmoothButtAcceleration.jpg|Rin uses her "Smooth Butt Acceleration". Super Speed: Rin can move at extremely high speeds. Rin is able to show nine butts at the same time.Chapter 42, pages 12-14 She can also deal any attack from the opponents simultaneously, and even counter them with more hits. Extraordinary Lung Capacity: Rin possesses extraordinary lung capacity. As such, if her opponent is able to compete her in terms of speed, they will suffer suffocation, due to exert a lot of strength. While they need to take a break, she is able to hold her breath for extended periods of time, which allows her to attack them continuously. In other words, she has more bullets compared to her opponents.Chapter 46, pages 12-15 Butt Gatling (尻ガトリング, Shiri Gatoringu): Rin's signature move, she attacks her opponent perpetually at high speeds. Thanks to her lung capacity, Rin is able to repeat this attack countless times without being exhausted. *'Breathless Butt Gatling' (無呼吸尻ガトリング, Mukokyū Shiri Gatoringu): Rin extends the usage of her "Butt Gatling". *'Double Butt Gatling' (ダブル尻ガトリング, Daburu Shiri Gatoringu): A combination technique she performed alongside Sayaka Miyata. Hip Up (尻上げ, Shiri Age): She is also able to use one of basic Keijo techniques, the Hip Up. However, her version is slightly different. She moves faster than average user of this technique.Chapter 45, page 12 Deadly Snake Butt (凶蛇連尻, Kyōja Renketsu): This is one of Rin's techniques that has been copied by Kazane Aoba. Double Butt Bridge (弐尻ブリッジ, Niketsu Burijji): A combination technique she performed alongside Hanabi Kawai. They line up parallel to each other and thrust their butts in an outward, curving motion. PSVR: Rin blinds the opponent, blocking their eyesight. Smooth Butt Acceleration (柔刹加速尻, Jiyu Satsuka Sokuketsu): By massaging her own butt, Rin is able to accelerate the blood flow within her body. By doing so, she is able to improve her physical abilities. It's detailed that the technique can only be used by those who have low blood pressure. Anime & Manga Differences Quotes *"I'm honored to meet you. I ranked 2nd on the entrance exam... The Fastest Outfighter of West Japan, Rin Rokudo. Nice to meet you."Chapter 42, page 10 *"When it comes to speed, I won't lose to anyone."Chapter 42, page 14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Elite Class Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Hyougo Branch Category:Keijo Players Category:Outfighters